Sesshoumaru vs the Demon Goldfish
by Valeaze
Summary: This was just a silly little idea me and my friend got. Sesshoumaru meets a goldfish, what will happen next? Supposed to be a onehot so enjoy!


**Author's Note: I know this sounds silly…and it should. This idea came about when me and my friend were talking. We were talking about scary animals when she told me that she awhile before hand she was chased down by a bunny when she was on her bike. We then joked about scary sea animals coming after us then thought, "Hey what if there was a demon goldfish who decided to fight Sesshoumaru?" Hence the birth of this story "Sesshoumaru vs. the Demon Goldfish". **

**This is dedicated to my friend 'Seca who gave me this idea. Thanks for making life soooooo funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshoumaru or any Inuyasha character. If I did Sesshoumaru and Naraku would be chained up in my basement, away from prying eyes and only for me to gaze at giggles.**

Sesshoumaru vs. The Demon Goldfish

Sesshoumaru sat against a tall tree by a riverside. His long silver locks flowed down his back and puddle around him like a royal mantle. As he sat quietly, contemplating on the next step he should take to find Naraku, the voice of a loud, young girl and an annoying toad demon could be heard in the distance. Sesshoumaru's beautiful amber eyes narrowed in annoyance. He quickly stood up and watched as Rin and Jaken ran towards him.

"Master Sesshoumaru, Master Sesshoumaru you would not believe the audacity of some demons! How dare he saw such things!" Jaken screeched at the top of his lungs.

Rin spoke up also, "He said he was stronger and that he would eat us and then…"

She didn't get to finish. Sesshoumaru held up his hand to silence them. When they had calmed down Sesshoumaru asked, "Who is this that you speak of? Speak one at a time."

Jaken was the one to speak first, "Me and Rin…"

"Rin and I..." Sesshoumaru corrected with his superior intelligence and grammatical skills.

"Right, Rin and I were fishing on the far end of the river when a large demon marched towards us, looking quite angered. He claimed that we were hunting his brethren and that we should stop immediately."

Rin then quickly interrupted, "Master Jaken then said he didn't know what the thing was talking about. Then the demon said he would kill us both and feed us to his fish friends, but Jaken said that we didn't fear him because you, Master Sesshoumaru who protects us, is much more powerful and could kill it with a single flick of your mighty wrist. The demon was angered even more and began to chase us and that is when we fled to you Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru looked thoughtful for a moment. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the trees. Jaken and Rin ran behind him, one behind each leg, and waited for the creature to approach.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed the Tokijin and held it before him, ready for an attack. Something growled and seemed to be getting closer and closer. Out of the trees, a demon came and looked frantically around.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide with shock and his sword fell to the ground beside him. His mouth was slightly agape as he looked at the creature that had scared his companions so. In front of him stood the most ridiculous demon he had ever seen. There stood…a demon goldfish. Its orange scales glistened in the sun as it walked awkwardly towards Sesshoumaru.

"Are you by any chance Sesshoumaru?" the goldfish said in an annoying, mousy voice. Sesshoumaru was still in shock and muttered a quiet, "What"

"I said are you Sesshoumaru? The one that those two home wreckers behind you said protected them."

Sesshoumaru recovered from his shock and said "Yes I am Lord Sesshoumaru and who are you?"

The goldfish demon stood to his full height and said with all the authority he could muster "I am the great Fishy Wishymaru the demon goldfish."

Sesshoumaru eyes widened again "I beg your pardon, what?"

"You are very hard of hearing my friend. I said I am the great Fishy Wishymaru the demon goldfish and I am here to destroy you for the trouble your two companions have caused me."

Sesshoumaru stood looked blankly for a moment, then fell to the ground in laughter. Jaken and Rin looked nervously at their lord, he had never ever laughed before. Sesshoumaru rolled on the floor clutching his sides. Tears streamed down his face and a few small snorts could be heard coming from his nose. After a long moment Sesshoumaru finally collected himself and got up from the ground. He looked at Fishy Wishymaru and a few giggles escaped his lips.

Fishy Wishymaru looked hurt and angry "How dare you laugh at me?"

"Fishy Wishymaru?" Sesshoumaru said between giggles.

"Well…what kind of a name is Sesshoumaru anyways, huh? Who names their kid that?"

Sesshoumaru's giggles became loud chuckles "At least my parents were not as drunk to call me something like Fishy Wishymaru."

Sesshoumaru began to laugh again and this angered Fishy even more, "That is it. First your vassals try to eat my family and now you stand their and mock my name. Well I will show you." He lunged at Sesshoumaru, trying his best to run him through with his own sword, but missed as Sesshoumaru side stepped.

Fishy took his sword and thrust repeatedly; trying to pierce Sesshoumaru's skin and do serious damage, but Sesshoumaru was much too quick and evaded each attempt. Fishy raised his sword and was about to bring it down when Sesshoumaru back flipped away. He then used his whip of light to grab the demon goldfish's sword away, throwing it to one side.

Fishy Wishymaru growled with anger and ran towards Sesshoumaru, fins ready. Sesshoumaru held his fist out in front of him. Fishy was so focused on Sesshoumaru's face that he did not notice the fist, he collided headfirst into it and was sent sprawling backwards. He lay in a daze on the ground.

Sesshoumaru knelt beside him and shook his head "Sorry Fishy but you are no match for me."

Fishy lifted his head to try and reply, but couldn't and passed out.

Sesshoumaru walked up to Jaken and Rin "No goldfish will bother you again."

"Oh really?" Fishy got up, stumbled then balanced himself again "I will not be mocked by you, you ignorant flea bag."

Sesshoumaru face became deathly calm, a clear indication that he had been angered. He was about to call out a reply when suddenly, out of nowhere Toeron the cat, or should we say "panther", demon came out from the trees.

"Well Sesshoumaru this is very not like you. Hanging out with fishes I see."

Fishy Wishymaru stood frozen in place. His glittering scales were deathly pale and he began to shake uncontrollably. Suddenly he cried out in undemon-like fear.

"OH. MY. GOSH! IT'S A CAT DEMON! OH GOSH! MY LIFE! IT'S OVER! WHY!"

Fishy Wishymaru then ran with all the speed a fish could muster. He ran so quickly that Sesshoumaru wondered if he were possessed. Toeron smirked, "I'll see you later Sesshoumaru, I've got a fish to fry." She then began to chase Fishy, hot on his heels. They both became small black dots running over the hillsides.

A few small giggles escaped Sesshoumaru's lips again, but he quickly smothered the rest. He walked towards Jaken and Rin. "Let us leave now. The goldfish demon will no longer bother you."

Jaken and Rin followed quietly, not daring to mention the fact that they had just seen Sesshoumaru rolling on the floor with laughter. As they made their way through the forest another rustle was heard and suddenly a giant bunny rabbit leapt into their path.

"I am the great Fuzzy Wuzzleshin the rabbit demon. You have passed into my territory and now you must die."

Sesshoumaru stood there blankly for a moment then burst out laughing, "First a goldfish and now a bunny? Will this hilarity never end?"

**Yup, I'm done and it's late so I'm going to leave it at that. So did you think it was funny or just odd? Be truthful I don't mind, you won't crush me. I'll just get mad for a second then go read a book or something. Oh yeah, please tell me if you'd like me to continue with the whole bunny thing, this was originally going to be a oneshot but I may continue with random animal demons if that pleases anyone. Well I got to go sleep now (it's 2:24 am so…yeah). Review please! _Good Night! _ **


End file.
